1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally to a material supply apparatus and method and, more particularly, to an air lift delivery method associated with a unique container to be air dropped, in particular.
2. Prior Art
It has become readily apparent that it is highly desirable to be able to move and efficiently deliver certain kinds of materials rapidly in various times of emergency. For example, in the event that people are trapped or disabled in a remote area or a relatively hostile environment, it may become necessary or desirable to supply them with certain materials as rapidly as possible. Likewise, in times of warfare or the like, it is considered likely that the battlefields will be in remote locations or hostile environments. Moreover, the battlefields may no longer be linear (or planar).
Many of these remote locations or hostile environments can be in areas such as deserts or large expanses of otherwise uninhabited and, perhaps, uninhabitable terrain. Because of the remote location or the inaccessability thereof, it is considered highly desirable, and highly likely, that the delivery of such materials would be by air lift, and, more particularly, by air drop. That is, an air lift would be used because of large distances or critical time factors for supplying the materials. For example, it might be essential to provide water to stranded personnel in either peace time or war time activities. Likewise, it might be easier or more economical to supply fuel to such stranded personnel as well. Of course, in times of war or other hostilities, it may be essential to provide fuel to permit the stranded personnel to evacuate the position in which they find themselves
While in an emergency costs are sometimes considered secondary, it is also desirable to provide a method and apparatus whereby the materials can be supplied on a reasonably cost effective basis. This would be enhanced by using containers which are designed for high survivability and, at least to some degree, recoverable. Also, the space taken up by the containers, as well as the amount and cost of material of which the containers are fabricated should be minimized to increase the cost effect of the delivery system.
In the past, air drops have been provided using parachutes connected to containers, skids or the like. However, parachutes are extremely expensive and of only marginal recoverability in these situations. Moreover, the size of parachutes for the apparatus currently in use can be quite large and cumbersome. In addition to being expensive, the size of parachutes is often unrelated to load utility. Moreover, the packages will also utilize valuable space in the cargo aircraft which is making the delivery. In addition, the type of container and the type of parachute are frequently incompatible. That is, a large container of liquid such as water or fuel would be quite heavy and require an enormous parachute. Moreover, the parachute would still permit the container to land at a relatively rapid rate wherein the container would probably be ruptured and the contents thereof lost.
Further, the container/parachute method of delivery is often ineffective from the load survivability point of view. It can be readily seen that the requirement for proper placement of an air dropped load, even though the parachute is extremely large, further requires that the parachute not be so large that the drop location is missed due to a higher level or extent of floating action. This then becomes a cause of lower survivability of the load and container due to the increased probability of container rupture and loss of the contents thereof. Moreover, because of floating action, placement is difficult and causes losses as well.
The prior art approaches to this situation have been directed to the areas of using parachute airdrops, or extremely strong, rigid containers to protect the contents thereof, or very elaborate (and consequently expensive) containers which are adapted to absorb some of the energy produced upon impact. However, none of the known systems of this type have been found to be cost effective or to be truly effective. Consequently, a further study in this area has been made.